Quidditch time
by Alhana Black
Summary: Como seria a primeira vez em que James levasse o pequeno Harry de apenas seis anos a um jogo de Quidditch? Leiam e descubram [xPROJECTO 30 DIASx]


**N/A: A minha primeira fic deste género! Espero que gostem! Esta fic é para um projeto chamado "30 dias, 30 fanfics do James e da Lily" que me lançaram no meu blog, esta foi a primeira ideia que me propuseram porque no inicio eu não sabia muito bem o que havia de escrever e bem eu gostei de como ficou, espero que vocês também! Deixem um comentário lá em baixo, ira significar muito para mim e para este projeto xx**

"Irlanda, Irlanda, Irlanda!" Harry gritava enquanto corria em círculos à volta da bancada da cozinha, Lily baixou a caneca de café que tinha na mão e olhou para o filho de apenas seis anos, claro que Harry sempre fora uma criança bastante... ativa por assim dizer, afinal ele era filho de James Potter e afilhado de Sirius Black, claro que qualquer criança que convivesse com aqueles dois seria um "piolhinho" como a madrinha gostava de apelidar Harry. Mas aqueles comportamentos de facto, não eram normais. Ela olhou para James que lia despreocupadamente o profeta do diário alheio aos comportamentos incomuns do filho.

"Harry, querido o que se passa contigo hoje?"

"Irlanda mamã, Irlanda! O papá prometeu que iamos ver hoje o jogo da Irlanda! Mamã esquecida!"

"Sim, mamã esquecida, sinceramente..." Disse James enquanto baixava o jornal pela primeira vez na manhã para encarar a mulher e o filho. "Não acredito que te esqueceste que hoje iamos ver a grande final!" Disse ele sorrindo para a mulher e para o filho, de facto por vezes Lily perguntava-se se vivia com uma ou duas crianças em casa...

"Papá!" Harry disse dando um pequeno grito em seguida. "Tu ainda não estás vestido! Assim vamos chegar atrasados! Sinceramente papá! Despacha-te!" Ele disse batendo com o pé no chão repetidamente, como Lily fazia quando se chateava com o marido.

"Sim, senhor Potter!" Disse ele pegando no pequeno Harry ao colo e o levava para cima, deixando Lily a rir na cozinha enquanto os ouvia gritar "Irlanda" no andar de cima.

Quando James desceu de novo com o pequeno Harry, Lily sorriu, o pequeno menino estava todo vestido de verde, o enorme cachecol que Lily sabia que pertencera a James, arrastava no chão, o enorme barrete de duende que Harry usava caia-lhe constantemente tapando-lhe a visão.

"Sorriam meninos!" Disse ela olhando para eles e tirando uma foto. Ela queria guardar todos os momentos possíveis que tinha com o filho, porque sabia que dali a pouco tempo Harry já não seria mais uma pequena criança.

"Tens a certeza de que não queres vir mamã?" Harry disse fazendo a mãe rir.

"Não querido, este é o dia dos rapazes, além disso não dou muito adepta de quidditch... Vão vocês e divirtam-se!" Disse ela depositando um beijo em cada um.

* * *

"Papá olha!" Harry disse apontando para o enorme campo á sua frente. "Uaauuu! É o maior campo que alguma vez vi papá!" James sorriu para o pequeno e apertou a mão dele, pois Harry era um menino pequeno, e James sabia que se o deixasse andar sem a sua mão que Harry provavelmente se acabaria por perder e isso seria a morte certa de James assim que chegasse a casa sem o pequeno Harry.

"James... James Potter?" Um senhor acenou para James e dirigiu-se para o mesmo, o pai de Harry sorriu para o homem que era bastante alto, James apertou a mão de Harry com um pouco de mais força dado que este estava a tentar fugir para o campo e acontecesse o que acontecesse, ele não poderia perder o pequeno Harry ou Lily mataria-o.

"Hamish!" James disse cumprimentando o outro homem, que Harry percebeu que deveria ter o dobro da altura do pai. "Harry, este é o Hamish, Hamish Frater, este é o meu filho Harry."

"Olá senhor!" Harry disse apertando a mão do homem. "O seu nome não me é estranho..."

"É normal que não seja, eu fui colega de equipa do teu pai no tempo em que andávamos na escola e.."

"...É O ANTIGO SEEKER DA IRLANDA, Uauuuu!" Harry completou a frase do homem fazendo com que ele e James rissem, Harry sabia que quando crescesse seria seeker da equipa, apesar de James ter ocupado a posição de Chaser, ele achava que o seeker era o membro mais importante da equipa, era ele que normalmente decidia o fim do jogo, é claro que Harry nunca diria isso ao pai, sabia que ele iria ficar magoado.

"Vejo que és adepto do Brasil!" Disse Hamish sorrindo perante o olhar ofendido de Harry "Bem James adorei ver-te, agora tenho de ir, como chefe do departamento de jogos mágicos o dever espera-me, adeus Harry, gostei muito de te conhecer!"

"Brasil, papá! A irlanda é que vai ganhar!"

"Ele estava apenas a brincar contigo Harry!" Disse ele sorrindo enquanto se sentava ao lado de Harry.

* * *

"Papá estamos a ganhar! Se encontrarmos agora a snitch vencemos o jogo por 260x160, ali, ali papá!" Disse ele apontando para uma pequena bolinha dourada que andava rapidamente entre as bancadas á frente deles. James olhou para Harry e sorriu para ele, antes de vez o seeker da equipa irlandesa a mergulhar para apanhar a pequena bolinha.

"APANHOUUUUU!, GANHAMOS!" James gritou pegando em Harry ao colo e girando-o no ar.

"Ganhamos papá!" Disse ele enquanto o abraçava fortemente "Ganhamos!"

* * *

ALGUNS ANOS DEPOIS...

"James, está tudo bem?" Lily perguntou enquanto abraçava o marido.

"Sim"

"James, eu conheço-te melhor do que ninguém, e sei que algote está a inquietar..."

"É o Harry sabes? Ele agora é adolescente e tem prioridades, e eu não o queria incomodar, mas... A Irlanda está na final de novo e gostava de ir ver o jogo..."

"Porque não vais então"

"Sem o Harry não seria a mesma coisa" Disse ele olhando a fotografia que Lily tinha tirado á tempos atrás.

* * *

"Mãe, viste o pai?" Disse Harry entrando na cozinha com as mãos nos bolsos, com apenas os seus treze anos, Harry era mais alto do que a mãe, ela sorriu-lhe e deu-lhe um beijo na testa."

"Porque Harry, passa-se alguma coisa?"

"Não, é que a Irlanda joga hoje e eu bem...pensei que o pai e eu o podíamos ir ver juntos..."

"Lily querida, viste as minhas-" Disse James entrando na cozinha.

"PaI! u ainda não estás pronto! Assim vamos chegar atrasados! Sinceramente pai! Despacha-te!"

"Prontos para que?" Disse ele olhando para o filho de 13 anos á sua frente, Harry usava o chapéu de duende que agora já não lhe ficava mais grande, e o cachecol que james lhe havia dado á anos atrás.

"Para o jogo pai! A Irlanda está na final e tu não estás pronto, despacha-te!"

Lily sorriu enquanto via James e Harry subirem escadas a cima e a gritarem "Irlanda" de facto havia coisas que nunca iriam mudar... James nunca estaria pronto a tempo..

**Deixem comentários!**


End file.
